Choices
by roxanne0910
Summary: When the Kraang is defeated, one of the turtle brothers feels unappreciated. When he leaves his brothers, they could have never expected what would happen next... Rated T, because I don't know how the rating works and it can get a bit bloody
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Chapter 1: the meeting**

 **A/n: Hello everybody. This is my First story so I would like you guys to go easy on me. You can give me tips though to help me make it better. But please note this: I'm not English, but Dutch. So there can be a few mistakes.**

It was one day after the Kraang was defeated. The turtles and their friends were still celebrating. "Let's partee!" Mikey shouted. Everybody was having fun, yet one turtle was on a rooftop, thinking. He was interrupted by a familiar voice calling him. "Hey Donnie" April said. Donnie was startled for a few seconds and looked around. "Oh", he said relieved, "hey April." "Something wrong?" April asked worried. "It's nothing", was the answer, "I was just... thinking." "Do you wanna talk about it?" "No thanks. I just need to be alone for a while." "Oh, okay. I'll be leaving then" April said before she left. Donnie knew if he told her what he was thinking about, it would only upset her. He was thinking about the last battle against the Kraang, about his brothers and what he, Donatello, meant to them. "I'm just a walking interface with computers and chemicals for them" he thought.

Donnie didn't know how long he has been there. Minutes, perhaps hours. "It should have been you" a voice said. Donnie looked around, alarmed by that voice. "Strange", he thought, "I heard a voice. Female to be exact." He didn't trust it and grabbed this bo staff. "Come out!"he shouted. "Easy", said the voice again, "I'm not here to hurt you." She stepped out of the shadow.

In the mean time the party had stopped. April and Casey went back home and the turtles were cleaning up the mess. "When Donnie comes back, he better have a good reason for not being here" Raph said. "Where is he anyway?" Mikey asked. "Probable following April to make sure she gets home safely" Leo answered.

 **a/n: Sorry for the short chapters. Some of the chapters will be short, others will be longer. In the end, it's all about the story, right? ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2: decisions

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

 **A/n: Hey everybody. It's been a week since I posted my first chapter, which I hope you all liked. So here is the first update and with that my second chapter. Since I happen to have vacation, I'll try to update some more. With that said: meet my OC, the mysterious girl Donnie has heard.**

But Donnie wasn't following April. He was on a rooftop with the mysterious girl. "How do I know I can trust you?", Donnie asked, "And what do you mean with: It should have been you?" "Easy", she said, "I have no weapons with me. And I meant that it should have been you who defeated the Kraang, not Mikey. You have spend days figuring out how the Kraang tech works and Mikey just fools around and it works. Isn't that unfair?" "Yeah, but I can't be mad at him. He's my brother" Donnie said. "But how do you know about all that, about us?" "I've been following you for a while now, but that doesn't matter." "Who ARE you?" Donnie asked confused. "For now you can call me Shadow" the girl said. "What do you want with me anyway?" "I want to give you an opportunity to be with people that care about you, not just your intelligence. You don't have to do it all by yourself. We'll help." "I don't know. Isn't that like betraying my brothers?" "Just think about it. About Raph, who thinks you're sadorable. About Mikey, who messes with your stuff. About Leo, who is always saying you have to hurry and putting you under pressure. I'll be here in 2 days, at midnight. Decide what you want." After Shadow said these words, she disappeared. Donnie thought deeply. About that time Leo said he had to hurry up with opening April's cell door when they first met her. About Mikey fooling around with his chemicals and so creating Ice cream kitty. About Raph embarrassing him in front of April at a training session and calling him sadorable afterwards. "This has to stop!" he thought. "If I can't get respect by helping them, I won't help them and go."

 **A/n: And again, a short chapter. I'm sorry for the ones who don't like that, but it's better than nothing. I do my best on those chapters and I really like writing them, but I can't make it any longer than it is in my mind.**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

 **A/n: Surprise, surprise, new chapter. Sooner than normal. This chapter won't be a long one though, but I promise I'll try to make the next ones longer. I want to know what you guys think of my story, so please tell me in the comments.**

The days past on. Donnie made it look like he was cleaning the lab, but actually he was packing. Packing to leave. When the time was there, Donnie said he couldn't go on patrol with his brothers. And when they left, Donnie headed for his lab and got his stuff. He left a note which said somebody needed him and he would be gone for a while. He went back to the place he met Shadow. She was sitting in the shadows of a billboard on the rooftop, waiting. "You took your time" she said. "I've made my decision", Donnie said, "I'll come with you, but you have to promise me that you'll never harm me unless I want you to." "I promise. Now come. I'll show you where you'll be living from now on." Donnie followed her, looking around for the last time saying: "This is goodbye for now, brothers."

 **A/n: Very tense chapter, don't you think. Donnie left his brothers for a girl he doesn't know very well. He must be really mad to do that. And he is. The next chapter will be longer than this, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Turtle

**Chapter 4: Missing turtle**

 **A/n: A new chapter, jay. This chapter will be looking at Donnie's brothers too, instead of just Donnie. Thought it would be nice to know the reactions of his brothers to Donnie's note. Also, I've noticed that I have my first follower, thanks a lot for that! I'm really happy to know that someone likes my story enough to follow it. Well, have fun reading!**

Mikey, Leo and Raph came back from patrol. "Yo, Donnie", Mikey shouted, "You missed some awesome fights. Fishface and Razar are back." There was no reaction. The lair was silence **.** "Donnie?" Mikey was confused and headed for Donnie's lab. "Guys, Donnie is gone!" Mikey shouted. "Gone?", Leo asked, "What do you mean, gone?" "His stuff is missing. All there is is a note." "Give that!" Raph said irritated (as usual). "Someone needs me. I'll be gone for a while" he read. Leo thought it was suspicious. Donnie never just leaves a note. Something is wrong. Who is the 'someone' he speaks of in his note? One thing is for sure: they'll go looking for him. "Guys", Leo said, "I think something is wrong. We have to find Donnie." "And how are we gonna find him, oh fearless leader?", Raph asked with some sarcasm, "Donnie usually does the tracking." Raph was right. Without Donnie, they have no clue where to begin. "Oh Donnie", Mikey said sadly, "Where are you?"

At the same time, Donnie and Shadow were crossing the rooftops until they reached an abandoned library. Shadow opened the door and went inside. Donnie followed, still carrying the stuff from his lab. Inside, there was a laboratory with equipment he had never seen before. They didn't have a lot of chemicals, though. Donnie felt home already. He looked around and saw advanced technology he could only dream to use. Not as advanced as Kraang tech, but still. He walked after Shadow into a big empty room. The only things there were a table and a bed. "This will be your room. I'll give you some time to unpack" she said and she left. Donnie opened one of his bags and started unpacking. He had brought just one thing of his brothers. One picture, which he put on the table. Just to remind him he doesn't want to go back there ever again. On the picture you see the four brothers. On the left are Leo and Mikey, both smiling. Next to them is Raph, smiling as much as he can. But on the very right, you see a sad Donnie, trying, but unable to laugh.

 **A/n: As promised, this chapter is longer than the others. Still not very long, but better than before.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tears

**Chapter 5: Tears**

 **A/n: A new chapter, yeah. I hope some of you are still reading this, since I'm a little unsure about the quality of this story. I wrote it to have fun and some of my friends liked it and told me to post it online. So if you like it, please review, favorite or follow. I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry for that.**

Months have passed on. Mikey is sitting in Donnie's old lab, on Donnie's old chair, sleeping on Donnie's old desk. You can still see the paths of Mikey's tears. Leo was standing in the doorstep and watching Mikey. He knew how much Mikey missed Donnie. So did he. He went to Raph and said: "Mikey has cried himself to sleep in Donnie's lab again." For the first time, you could see Raph was concerned. "Again?", he asked, "Maybe we should close the lab. It only hurts to see the empty lab." "No!", Leo said determined, "In that lab and Donnie's room are our memories of him. The only memories we have left. Well, I'm going on patrol. You coming?" "No, I'll stay and watch over Mikey."

In the mean time, at the abandoned library, Donnie is tired of being inside all the time. He was wearing a mask that was half purple, half black. He asked Shadow if she wanted to come along and go on patrol. "You sure?", she asked, "What if you see your brothers? Are you sure you wanna go?" "I'm ready. If I see them, they'll feel the pain that I had for all these years."

 **A/n: Thum, thum, thum! Donnie is MAD. He felt unappreciated and now he is not going to hide anymore. Instead, when he sees his brothers, they are in BIG trouble. I don't know what I have with CAPS LOCK. See you next week with a new chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: confrontation

**Chapter 6: confrontation**

 **A/n: OMG, I never thought I would get 2 reviews, 1 favorite and 2 followers. I really appreciate it. Thanks to everyone. Well, this chapter will be longer than my usual chapters so have fun reading.**

Donnie and Shadow were crossing the rooftops, doing flips and other tricks. "It's good to be out again. Especially with the new tricks I've learned from you, Shadow" he said. "You've taught me some tricks too, you know" she said. They had fun and were laughing, until suddenly Donnie stopped and his smile disappeared. "What's wrong?", Shadow asked and she looked in the direction he was looking. There, she saw another turtle standing. He looked like Donnie, only he wore a blue mask and katanas. "What do you want to do: get out of here or a confrontation with your brother?" Shadow looked right at Donnie and tried to get an answer out of him, but she got none. Donnie just stood there, waiting until Leo was on the same roof as them. Leo got there as quickly as he could and he hugged Donnie. He didn't notice that Donnie was not returning the affection. "We missed you so much", he said crying, "We thought you were dead. Oh Donnie, I'm so happy that –" He couldn't finish his sentence, because Donnie had pushed him away. Leo was confused. "Wha-what are you doing, Donnie?" he asked. "I'm not BACK, Leo. You guys treated me like garbage. I was nothing more than a walking computer to you. That hurts." Leo was shocked by those words. He didn't know his little brother could react like that, his face looked weird. He had never seen his brother like that. "So now," Donnie continued while he grabbed his bō staff, "it's time that you know how that feels!" He attacked his brother with the knife in his staff. He cut his brother in the face and it started bleeding. "Fight me!" Donnie shouted, his expression filled with anger and hatred. "No! You're my brother. I'll never fight you" Leo answered. Donnie kept attacking until his oldest brother couldn't stand anymore and fell on his knees. "Call the others. Tell them about what happened. And remember this... I am not your brother. Not anymore." Donnie walked away and Shadow followed, leaving Leo behind.

Back at the lair Raph's T-phone rang. He picked up and was shocked after he heard what Leo told him. After the call, Raph went to the lab where Mikey was still sleeping. "Wake up, little bro. Leo needs us" he said with a caring voice. Something that was very rare for Raph. "What for?" Mikey asked. "He's wounded and can barely walk." Mikey stood up and ran to the door of the lab. "Okay, let's go get Leo then." Raph knew that if he told Mikey who wounded Leo, he wouldn't believe it. It was better if Leo told him.

Raph and Mikey found Leo rather quickly. "Dude", Mikey said, "What happened?" "A fight with someone I don't want to fight with", Leo said, "You probably won't believe it, but it was DONNIE who did this to me." Mikey's heart jumped. "Do-Donnie? B-but that can't be" Mikey said. "But it is", was Leo's reaction, "and it seems he is not the Donnie we know anymore."

 **A/n: Poor Leo. And poor Mikey. I am putting them through a lot. I know it isn't fair to them, but that's how my story goes.**


	7. Chapter 7: The search for answers

**Chapter 7: The search for answers**

 **A/n: Hey turtle fans. I've got a new chapter for you guys. I've been sick at home for the past 3 days, which means I have time to spare to update. I want to thank everyone who is supporting me. It really means a lot, since I'm insecure sometimes. Have fun reading.**

Back at the lair, Mikey ran to Donnie's lab to get the pictures Donnie had left behind months ago. The picture of April and Donnie at the swings and the pictures with his brothers. Those pictures kept the memories of Donnie alive. He seems so happy on them. "Why did he do this? This wasn't like Donnie at all.", Mikey thought, "I want answers. And there's only one person who can give them to me. I have to find Donnie."

In Shadow's lair Donnie went to his room and stayed there for about 10 minutes. It was quiet the whole time, which got Shadow and the others people in the lair worried. When he came out, he was as calm as normally and he acted like nothing happen. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked. "I'm fine." "You sure? It's not nothing to see your brother after all this time and you attacked him." "He now knows I'm not one of them anymore." "Well, alright then. If you want to, you can get out whenever you like, but always take your weapon and maybe some of my men, just in case you encounter them again, okay?" "Fine" Donnie said and he went to his last project and started working on it. When no one was looking, he sneaked out and went to the docks. That was one of his favourite places. Only one person caught him sneaking away and decided to follow him.

In the mean time, Mikey had packed some stuff and he started his search for Donnie, not telling his brothers where he was going. First, he went to the swings where the picture of him and April was taken. After that, he crossed the rooftops and then he headed to the docks. There he saw Donnie. Sitting calmly and staring at the water, deep in his thoughts. Just like the Donnie he knows. But just as he wanted to walk to him, Shadow jumps between them. "Where do you think you're going, Mikey?" she said. "How do you know my name? I don't even know you. I just wanna go to my brother." "I'm Shadow. Donnie is with me now and he is not your brother anymore. Now, go away!" "Not before I talked to him. Let me through!" "I'm afraid I can't let you", Shadow told him and she grabbed her chigiriki, "Stay away from him!" Mikey grabbed his nunchucks and the fight started. Shadow hit Mikey a few times and he landed on his knees. "Enough!" It was Donnie. The fight snapped him out of his thoughts and he saw the whole fight and thought this went far enough. He walked towards Mikey and said "Get up." When Mikey did so, Donnie grabbed his arms and asked "Are you okay? What are you doing here?" Mikey shook himself loose from Donnie's grip and said "I'm fine. I came looking for you." "Why would you? I can do the same to you now as I did to Leo, you know?" Those words scared Mikey. "What happened to you, Donnie?", Mikey asked with tears in his eyes, "Why did you leave us?" Donnie saw the desperation in Mikey's eyes. He knew his little brother won't give up until he gets answers. He sighed and said "You really wanna know? Come tomorrow at midnight to the old warehouse around the corner of Murakami's. Don't tell Leo, Raph or master Splinter, you must come alone. Then I'll tell you the whole story. No weapons, no henchmen, no brothers. Just you and me, understood?" Mikey nodded. "I'll be there."

 **A/n: Well, that was the chapter. I'm so sorry if I make mistakes in it, but as I have told you: I'm not English from origin. So I'm doing this with the knowledge I have and some luck.**


	8. Chapter 8: Important papers

**Chapter 8: Important papers**

 **A/n: Hey everybody, it's me again. Sorry for the late update. Life has been busy lately. I hope you all like my story so far. I know I like it, but that is logical, since I wrote it.**

"He is not in his room, nor in Donnie's lab", Leo said, "Where is he?" At that moment, Mikey came in. "Where have you been? We were worried." "Just out. Taking some fresh air." Mikey answered. "You have to be more careful. What if Donnie got to you? Look at me, he could do the same to you. Or worse." "I'm fine. Don't worry", Mikey said with his usual goofy smile, "I know what I'm doing." "Yeah, but still. I don't think it's a good idea to go out alone. Next time, take someone with you." "Jeesh, I don't need a babysitter Leo. I can take care of myself." "I know. It's just... I don't want to lose another brother. Not to evil, nor to death."

The next day, Mikey tried to sneak out to see Donnie, but he was caught. "Where do you think you're going?" It was Raph. "Nowhere" Mikey answered. "You know fearless doesn't want us to go out alone. Where were you heading? Not to search for Donnie, I hope." The look on Mikey's face betrayed him. "You were, weren't you? Face it Mikey, he is not one of us anymore. He has changed. When he sees you, he won't hesitate to attack you." Raph sounded angry. He was angry Donnie did this to them. Mostly that he had put Mikey in this situation. "Please Raph", Mikey begged while he gave Raph his puppy eyes, "Just this once. I promise I won't go out alone after this time." Raph sighed and gave in. "Alright. But if Donnie finds you, call us immediately!" Raph said and he went back to bed.

Donnie was waiting at the old warehouse. He had some papers in his hand. Papers that he was going to give to Mikey. Papers that would explain everything. Donnie heard the door slide open and he hid behind a few crates. "Donnie?" It was Mikey. "Are you alone?" Donnie asked from his hiding spot. "Yeah, I'm alone. Leo and Raph are still sleeping." Donnie came out of his hiding spot, a little nervous. "Good. Now, I know you wanna know what happened, but I can't tell you. It's too much and too hard. So I've written it down. Here." Donnie pushed the papers in Mikey's hands and ran away. "Donnie, wait!" Mikey shouted, but it was too late. He was gone.

 **A/n: That was it for today. I will post more next time. Probably next week. See you then!**


	9. Chapter 9: After the meeting

**Chapter 9: After the meeting**

 **A/n: Hey everybody. I feel a bit bad about changing Donnie's behaviour without explanation. So here it goes: When Donnie saw Leo, he didn't think and just reacted out of emotion, which was hatred at that time. Later, he was calm and saw Shadow do it for him with Mikey. He saw that it was irrational and wanted it to stop. Also, Mikey and Donnie are best buds, so he doesn't want to hurt Mikey. Well, hope you understand it. If you don't, just ask me in the reviews.**

 **Another point, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and sport. I had a contest with horse riding Sunday. I became 2** **nd** **, so I'm pretty happy right now. Let's go on with the story instead of me blabbering about. Have fun reading!**

Back at the lair Mikey hid the papers in one of the drawers in Donnie's lab, since his brothers didn't go in there much lately. When he went out, Leo saw him. "Have you been sleeping in Donnie's lab again?" he asked. "Yes", Mikey lied, "I can dream about him when I sleep in his lab. That way, I can see his face and his smile, with the little gap in it. It makes me happy and sad at the same time." After those words Leo fell silent and Mikey just went to the TV and turned it on. Leo looked at Donnie's lab and walked on.

Donnie got back too. Everyone greeted him when he passed them. It made him happy to know he was noticed. He went to Shadow, who was working on a motorcycle. "What do you think?" she asked, motioning the motorcycle. "Does it look good?" "It looks great" he answered, smiling at her and her work. "Where are those papers you had this morning? They looked important to you." "I gave them to Mikey. To explain everything. The others probably told him their side of the story. On those papers is my side of the story. I don't want to attack my brothers anymore, by the way. But if they attack me, I will fight them. I'll show them I'm not afraid to face them anymore." Donnie's face was very serious. "He really means it" Shadow thought and she nodded at him.

 **A/n: Sorry for the very short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer than this. This is just some kind of fill up chapter. To make up for it, I'll post 2 chapters today, because I'm in a good mood.**


	10. Chapter 10: Big battle

**Chapter 10: Big battle**

 **A/n: Hey everyone. A new chapter has arrived. The 2** **nd** **I've posted today. The title says it: a BIG BATTLE. I wonder between whom... *smirk* Anyways, I hope you like it. Have fun reading!**

Days later Donnie encountered his brothers. Donnie was just standing there. His Bō staff in his hands to defend himself but making an attempt to go away. "Don't go, you coward!", Raph shouted, "Come here and show us what you've got!" "I'm not here to fight you. Just move on." Donnie answered. This pissed Raph off. He ran to Donnie, his twin sai pointing at him. Donnie dodged the attack and hit Raph with his Bō. Leo jumped in and the two of them attacked Donnie. Donnie tried to defend himself and attack at the same time, while he was hit a few times. He had some cuts on his arms and legs, which were bleeding, but he kept going. Until Mikey stepped between them and Leo accidently hit him. "Mikey!", Leo said, "What are you doing?" "Don't you see? Donnie didn't want to fight. Not until Raph attacked him. He is not evil." "What are you doing?", Donnie whispered, "Don't do it. They'll attack you too." Then suddenly somebody landed between Raph and Leo and floored them. It was a footbot. The brothers forgot their fight with each other and started taking out footbots. Mikey lost his nunchucks and a footbot was headed straight for him. Mikey had nowhere to go. He was closed in by the fight. When the footbot raised his sword, he closed his eyes in fear, but didn't feel any pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw Donnie. Donnie stood for him and absorbed the hit. He protected Mikey. When the footbots were defeated, Donnie tried to stumble away. He could barely stand from the loss of blood. But somebody grabbed his arm. "We're not done with you" Raph said and he smacked Donnie on the ground. "Stop it, Raph!" Mikey shouted and he helped Donnie back up. "Why are you helping that traitor?", Raph asked, "Are you on his side?" "You can't trust him, Mikey" Leo said. "But –", Mikey said, but was interrupted by Leo. "We'll leave him. Come on, Mikey. Let's go back to the lair." Mikey looked back at Donnie, who gave him an assuring smile. "Go Mikey", he said, "I'll be fine."

Back at the old library, Shadow ran towards Donnie. "What happened" she asked while helping him to a chair. "I had a little... confrontation. As well with my brothers as with footbots." Shadow looked worried at his wounds. "I'll be fine", Donnie said to calm her, "I'm more worried that we have to empty a room." "Why?" Shadow asked. "Because my little brother Mikey stood up for me and the rest didn't look pleased with that. I'm afraid they will shut him out." "If you want to take him in, then he is welcome here." "Let's just hope it doesn't go that far."

At the turtles' lair, all hell broke loose. "What were you thinking, Mikey?" Raph said. "Leave him alone, Raph", Leo said, "I think Mikey still loves Donnie too much to see the truth. Mikey, you have to remember what he did to us. He just left us and he has hurt me. He has changed. And not in the good way." "That's not true. I've seen Donnie and talked to him. And he didn't hurt me. He didn't even try. He even gave me some papers to explain everything." Mikey stopped when he realised he shouldn't have said this. "Where are those papers? Have you read them?" Leo asked. "I haven't read them yet and I won't tell you where they are. Not before I read it and showed it to master Splinter." "Give us the papers, Mikey" Raph said, kinda threatening. "No, I won't" Mikey said and he ran away, to his room. He closed the door and realised he had to get the papers and read them before Leo and Raph find them. When the others were watching TV, Mikey sneaked to the lab and got the papers. Back at his room, he started reading, but he didn't get far. "I knew you would get the papers as quickly as possible since you told us about it." It was Raph. "Let me see those papers" he said and he grabbed the papers out of Mikey's hands. "Leo, I got the papers." "Nic, let's see them." "No!", Mikey screamed, "Don't! Please, give them back." "Sorry little bro, but if we want to stop Donnie, we have to find his weakness." Leo said. They read the papers globally, but there was no location or weaknesses on them, so Raph and Leo destroyed it. "It's for the best, Mikey" Leo said as an excuse. Mikey ran out of the lair, angry at his brothers, to go look for Donnie, not hearing them shout to come back. "They don't understand", he thought, "And the say I'M the dumb one."

 **A/n: Wow, 803 words. My longest chapter yet. But a lot is happening in it so I thought it would be stupid to divide it in two chapters. Hope you enjoy the story. Any questions can be asked in the reviews. I'll be happy to answer them. See you at the next update.**


	11. Chapter 11: Concerns

**Chapter 11: Concerns**

 **A/n: Watch out! New chapter approaching! This will be a very short chapter, so be warned! Maybe I'll make up for it by posting the next update sooner, maybe not *smirk*. Anyways, have fun reading!**

Days went on, and the relationship between Mikey and Leo and Raph got worse. Mikey searched for Donnie every day, but he didn't find him. Hopefully he was okay. The last time he saw Donnie they left him, when he was seriously wounded. Unfortunately, his brothers were searching for Donnie too and they were watching his every move. So even if he found Donnie, Leo and Raph would attack him. He has to find a way to get rid of them and then search for Donnie on his own. But how? Donnie and Leo always make the plans. What would they do? Leo would disappear in the shadows and quietly get away and Donnie would lure them into a maze to give him some time. Being quiet is not Mikey's thing, so he chose for the maze. Mikey grabbed the map of Ney York and he drew some circles around the places you can get lost quite easily. "These spots can do. Now to lure them into it" Mikey thought and he took the map off of the table and went outside. As he suspected, his brothers followed him. "Time to set the trap" Mikey thought.

 **A/n: Wow, this is even shorter than I thought it would be. My deep apologies for that. The next chapter will be longer than this (which is quite easy. I mean, look at this chapter!) and maybe posted sooner.**


	12. Chapter 12: Searching again

**Chapter 12: Searching again**

 **A/n: A new chapter arrived. It will be a bit about guilt and it will be a bit sad, so prepare yourself. I hope I make up for the size of it by posting it on the same day as the previous chapter. Even though it's a bit sad, have fun reading!**

Mikey walked though some streets towards the section he had marked at the map, acting like he was searching for Donnie (which he actually was, but not as hard). "Donnie!", he shouted, "Donnie, are you here? Come out, bro. It's me, Mikey." Then, when the oldest 2 brothers didn't expect it, Mikey suddenly took a quick turn right and then left. He went in several streets and on several roofs. His brothers tried to keep up, but they took a wrong turn and lost Mikey. "Now to find Donnie", the youngest brother thought, "Maybe he is at the docks again. Or perhaps he was in the old warehouse." Mikey knew it wouldn't take much time to find a way out of his maze, so he had to decide quickly. He chose the docks.

On the docks Mikey started searching. "Let's see", he said to himself, "Where did I see Donnie last time?" He looked around and he saw something move in the shadows. "Donnie, is that you?" The figure stood up and stepped into the light and Mikey saw Donnie's face. It was partly wet, like he had been crying. "I'm sorry" he said to Mikey. He could hear from Donnie's voice that he had cried and he was trying to keep in the tears now. "I... I didn't want to get you in this mess. Now you and the others are fighting. And it's all my fault." "It's okay, bro" Mikey said. He had never seen Donnie cry before. "I've chosen for you myself. Since the day you left. I even slept in your lab some days, so I wouldn't forget you." "Really? But why?" "I knew you wouldn't do this without a reason. I just wanted to know what the reason was." "Then you must have been very happy when I gave you those papers." "I was, until Leo and Raph found out about it. They took it and scanned it for weaknesses. When they didn't find any, they destroyed the papers." "Oh", Donnie said, "So now you still don't know the story?" "No, but maybe you can just tell me, if you want to." Donnie wasn't sure. "You really wanna know?" "Yes. I want to know why you left and why your mask is half black and what you've been doing all this time. Please, tell me." Donnie sighed. "All right. I'll tell you. Let's start from the day I met Shadow."

 **A/n: Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought this would be the perfect place to end the chapter. As you all can guess, the next chapter is a flashback chapter. See you next time. And keep reviewing. It really keeps me going.**


	13. Chapter 13: Stories

**Chapter 13: stories**

 **A/n: hey everybody. A new chapter arrived and it's ready to give you the well deserved flashback to Donnie's life the past months his brothers lived without him. Have fun reading!**

"You see: the day we were celebrating the defeat of the Kraang, I was on the rooftops thinking about some things. Because I had a feeling I wasn't appreciated by you. I also was jealous of you, Mikey. You defeated the Kraang by just fooling around while I've been studying their technology for quite some time. Then shadow appeared. We talked and she told me to think about Raph, Leo and you and what you did to me. Raph humiliated me in front of April and afterwards he called me 'sadorable', Leo always yelled at me to hurry up and you just fooled around with my stuff every time. I couldn't take it anymore. So I packed my stuff, telling you guys that I'm just cleaning up, and the day you left for patrol, I grabbed my stuff and went to Shadow, who was waiting for me. We went together to her hideout. I was amazed by all the scientific tools she had. It was incredible. I got my own lab and room and I could ask for help when I wanted to, because there were other scientists. There wasn't a burden anymore that I had to have all the answers. So that's the reason I left. I felt like I wasn't in my place with you guys and I felt unappreciated and jealous.

Now about my mask: It's a funny and short story. One night when I was asleep, Shadow sneaked into my room and she grabbed my mask. She wanted to know what it's like to wear a mask. But she accidently dropped it and half of my mask fell in black paint. The next morning she gave it back and apologized. She told me she would get me a new one, but I said I liked it better this way and I still do. So that's the story."

Donnie looked at Mikey, waiting for a reaction. "Wow", Mikey said, "I didn't know what you were going through. I'm so sorry bro." "It doesn't matter. At first, all I wanted was revenge, but thanks to Shadow that's all over. Now I just want to stay here and be left alone by my past. But it seems it will always haunt me. And now I pulled you in this mess too. I think it's better if Shadow and I leave the town. Then, you and Leo and Raph can just move on without bumping into me all the time." "No! You can't be serious. We just have to make up. Put away our differences and become friends again. Then we can forget all this and –" "NO! It's too late for that. I'm sorry Mikey, but I don't think they will forgive me. Especially after what I did to Leo. Sometimes I lose control. That's why it's not safe. I'm still full of emotions and sometimes I lose control and attack. Please, go back to Leo and Raph. It's safer for you." "I can't. After the fight, they kept following me. They checked my every move. They knew I wanted to see you and they didn't want me to." "But if they were following you the whole time, why not now?" "I lost them in a maze of streets. Just like you would do." "You sure you can't go back? If you come with me, I don't know how Shadow might react and if Raph and Leo will ever accept you again." "I'm sure." "Okay then. Let's go."

 **A/n: And that's how Mikey left Leo and Raph for Donnie. Please don't hate me for this confusing chapter. It was better in my head and I wanted Mikey to be with Donnie. It will become better, I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14: Showing the hideout

**Chapter 14: Showing the hideout**

 **A/n: hey everybody. As the title says: today Mikey is gonna see Shadow's hideout. I hope you like it. Have fun reading!**

Donnie and Mikey went to the library. Donnie in front, Mikey following. In front of the old library, Donnie stopped. "Is it here? In an old library?" Mikey asked. "Don't let the looks fool ya." Donnie answered. He went inside and opened a secret entrance. Then, Mikey saw the huge library. "Follow me" Donnie said and he walked towards a door. "This is Shadow's room. We have to tell her first that you're here before she finds out herself and sees you as an intruder." He knocks on the door. "Who's there?" asks a voice from behind the door. "It's Donnie, Zillah. I came to tell you something." "Come in." Donnie opened the door and signed Mikey to follow. "Zillah, we have a guest. You've already met him but he's on our side." Mikey came inside. "This is Mikey, my brother. He has chosen my side and he protected me in het last battle with my brothers. Mikey, this is Shadow." "Nice to meet you Shadow. At least, without fighting." Mikey said. "It's nice to meet you too, Mikey", Shadow said, "Donnie, are you sure this is a good idea? After all he has done to you?" "I know you're worried, but it's okay. Mikey knows the story, because all he wanted was to know the reason why I left. He doesn't want to hurt me, but I can't say the same about Raph and Leo." "Well, alright. I'll make sure he gets a room to sleep." "Thanks, Zillah." Donnie and Mikey walked outside Shadow's room. "Why did you call her Zillah?" Mikey asked. Donnie didn't answer that question. "This way", he said, "I'll show you my room." Donnie's room was full of science equipment. There also was a bed and a table. On the table was nothing but one picture. Mikey looked at it and said: "Hey, a picture, of the four of us. I thought you left all of them behind." "All but one", Donnie said, "I kept this one to remind me why I left and that I never want to go back. On this picture, you can see how unhappy I was." Mikey looked at the picture better. Donnie indeed looked quite sad. "I wonder how Raph and Leo are doing" he said.

 **A/n: well, that's it. I know it's short but I'm working towards the end. So the chapters will be a bit short or very long and there won't be much left.  
By the way, for those who didn't get it: Zillah = Shadow.**

 **PS: A special thanks to Natuurix for choosing my stories as favorite stories and me as favorite author. Thank you very much for that, it means a lot to me.**


	15. Chapter 15: The brothers' hard decision

**Chapter 15: The brothers' hard decision**

 **A/n: another chapter, but with a bad title. I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of a good title. You can guess who we're discussing in this chapter *smile*. Have fun reading!**

Raph and Leo were in the lair after they escaped the maze of streets. "I can't believe we fell for that" Raph said, angry as always. "I can't believe we lost two brothers", Leo said, "Good thing master Splinter went to Japan for a few years. He wouldn't like this." "What is it I wouldn't like?" said a voice. It was master Splinter. "And where are Donatello and Michelangelo?" "Master Splinter", Raph said shocked, "How come you're back early?" "That is of none importance. Now tell me what happened" "That's a long story", Leo said, "You might wanna sit down."

Three hours later master Splinter knows the whole story. At least, from one side. "Do you know what was written on the papers Michelangelo received from Donatello?" he asked. "There was no location on it, if that's what you mean" Raph said. "That's not what I meant. I meant that there could have been an explanation on them. A reason why he left." "That doesn't matter, he attacked Leo and now he has Mikey" Raph said. Splinter sighed and headed towards his room. "Mikey is too naive to see that Donnie has gone evil", Leo said, "I think it's time to save Mikey, by taking Donnie down."

 **A/n: Master Splinter has arrived. I know he plays a small role in the story, but it's because I'm not very good at writing him. He probably won't be much in the rest of the story, if not at all. Plus, because I forgot to post a chapter last week (I'm very sorry for that), I'll post two or maybe even three chapters today.**


	16. Chapter 16: Last brotherly battle

**Chapter 16: Last brotherly battle**

 **A/n: Prepare for battle! Some of the brothers will. But will it end well? Probably not, because I wrote it :P. Have fun reading!**

Two days later Raph and Leo prepared for the hunt on Donnie. They grabbed their weapons and their last smoke bombs Donnie made before he left them. They had been saving them for a special occasion. They went outside and looked everywhere. Then they saw Mikey. He was at the docks. When they got closer they saw Donnie too. This was their chance. "Long time no see", Leo yelled when they were close enough, "Last time we were in a big fight." "Hey Leo", Raph said, "Is it me or is there a rat down there?" "You're right, Raph. Let's call the exterminator." Mikey looked confused, Donnie a little scared. "What do you mean?" Mikey asked. Then Leo grabbed his katana's and said: "Hold Mikey, Raph. I'll deal with the rat." "NO! DON'T DO IT LEO!" Mikey screamed. He wanted to stop him, but Raph held him off. "So this is how you want it?", Donnie asked, "If you really want to kill me, I'll defend myself. Even if that means hurting you." Suddenly, Leo attacked. Donnie grabbed his bō staff, but couldn't dodge the attack. It hit his arm. A second attack was soon to be followed. Donnie was able to block that one. Leo kept attacking and Donnie defended himself and did a few counterattacks. But Donnie had no intention of killing Leo, while Leo did. So Donnie had some deep wounds. "Why do you want to kill me?" Donnie asked while blocking another attack. "Because you're a traitor and you're making one out of Mikey too. You're turning him against us" Leo said, while he kept swinging his katana's towards Donnie. "You don't get it!" "Get what?! You just abandoned us. You've been gone for all this time. And when we, no I, saw you again, you attacked me!" "I lost control! I thought I was ready to face you, but I wasn't. I couldn't control myself. I should have walked away before you hugged me, when I had the chance." "So you think it was better to run away again? You don't care for us, do you?" "I DO!" Donnie screamed with tears in his eyes. That made Leo stop attacking. "I do care about you, but you don't care about me. But if you really think I should die...", Donnie said and he sat down on his knees, "then go ahead. Kill me." "NOOOO!" Mikey screamed crying. Leo hesitated. Suddenly, ninja stars hit the ground between Leo and Donnie. They all looked where it came from. They were ambushed by footbots. Hundreds of them appeared and attacked the four turtles. Leo was already tired of the battle with Donnie and Donnie was wounded, so the fight was very hard for them.

After they defeated most of the bots, the rest fled. At least, that's what they thought. But in the shadows, the aimed some kind of weapon at Leo. Donnie saw it, and when they fired, Donnie jumped in front of Leo and got hit. The bots really fled this time. But Donnie was lying on the ground. "Donnie!" Mikey screamed and he ran to his brother. "Is he dead?" Raph asked. Mikey put his head on Donnie's chest. "No", he said relieved, "I can hear a heartbeat. But we must get him to a doctor. Quick!" "Where do we find a doctor who doesn't scream or wants to dissect us?" Leo asked. "Shadow" Mikey said and he grabbed Donnie's T-phone.

 **A/n: that was it. I know, I know, Donnie doesn't deserve this. But it is best this way, believe me. You have to trust me on this one. Okay, maybe not. You don't know what I'm capable of *smirk*. Just kidding! :p**


	17. Chapter 17: At the bedside

**Chapter 17: At the bedside**

 **A/n: We're approaching the end here. There will be two more chapters after this one. A total of 19 chapters. The last one will be very short, so be warned. No hate please. Well, let's go on with the chapter. Have fun reading!**

One hour later everybody was in the lair of Shadow, the old library. Even Leo and Raph were there. Donnie was laying on a bed, still unconscious, with doctors and scientists walking by to check up on him. Donnie was in Shadow's office, while Leo, Raph and Mikey were in Donnie's room, waiting. It was silent, until Mikey wanted answers. "Why did you want to kill him?" he asked. "I thought he had turned you against us. That he made you do this. He has betrayed us after all" Leo said. "He didn't betray us. He left us, because he was unhappy. He felt like he was just for dealing with computers to us." Mikey stood up and grabbed the picture from the table. He tossed it at Leo. "Does he look happy to you on that picture?" he asked. Leo sighed. "No, but why didn't he tell us?" "I dunno. But I do know that Donnie still cares for us. Why else would he save me in our first fight and you by jumping in front of you? I told you he wasn't evil. When I chose to see him again he apologized for dragging me into this mess. He was even crying." The door opened. It was Shadow. "Is he gonna make it?" Mikey asked. "Yes", Shadow said, "but it will take some time to recover from his wounds." "Thanks for letting us in here, Shadow" Leo said. "As long as the fight between brothers is over, it's okay." "Don't worry", Raph said, "It's over."

 **A/n: Jeey, no more fights between brothers. Everything will end alright. But they still have to wait for Donnie to recover. When will he wake up? No one knows. No one but me *smiles*. I'll put on the last two chapters too, because I was so late with this one. It means that the story will be finished today.**


	18. Chapter 18: Wounded

**Chapter 18: Wounded**

 **A/n: 2 chapters to go. I hope you all still like reading this. If you do, please review. It shows me if it's a good idea to post more stories online. Have fun reading!**

After a few weeks, Donnie opened his eyes. He tried to get up, but he was too weak and he had to fall back. That wasn't unnoticed. One of the scientists had left the room immediately. A few seconds later he came back, followed by Shadow. "Hey", she said softly, "How are you?" "It hurts everywhere" he answered. "You gave us quite a scare." "I know. I'm sorry Zillah." "It's okay. There are some other people who want to see you." "Are? Plural?" "Yeah. I'll get them for you. They are waiting in your room." Shadow left the room. Later the door opened and Mikey came in. Short after Leo and Raph followed. Shadow was last and she stood next to the door. "Donnie", Mikey said happy, "I'm so glad you're awake. We almost thought you wouldn't make it." "It's okay, Mikey. You don't have to worry anymore." Mikey gave Donnie a big hug, which hurt Donnie a bit. Then Leo stepped forward. Donnie got loose from Mikey's hug and looked at Leo. "Donnie?" Leo said. "Yes, Leo?" "I'm sorry. I really thought you had gone evil. I didn't know what was going on and the reason why you left. I thought you didn't care for us anymore. But when you took that hit for me, I realised you did care all this time. You just needed some time for yourself." "It's okay. It didn't help that I attacked you the first time we saw each other again" Donnie said with a smile. Leo stared at the ground. You could see he felt guilty. "Come. Give your brother a hug" Donnie said jokingly. Mikey was already hugging him and Leo joined them, but Raph didn't move. "You too, Raph" Donnie said. Then Raph joined the group hug. They all had tears in their eyes. Raph's hug was a little too hard though. "Raph, you're squishing me" Donnie said. "Sorry" Raph answered and he let him go. "I see the brothers are back together." It was Shadow. "Thanks for everything, Zillah" Donnie said. Leo heard that and looked confused. "Zillah?", Leo repeated him, "But you're name is Shadow, right?" "My real name is Zillah. You may call me that too if you wish to. My friends call me Zillah, the rest calls me Shadow. Zillah means shadow in Israel." "There is one thing that I still can't figure out" Donnie said. "What is it?" Zillah asked. "How did I survive that blast?" Zillah and Mikey looked at each other. "Leo and Raph watched over you, while I used your T-phone to call Shadow. I mean: Zillah. She brought her scientists and doctors. They brought you here" Mikey told him. Then there was a long silence. Donnie tried to get up again. "Donnie, don't force yourself", Leo said with his usual caring voice, "You must rest and heal first. You may have survived the blast, but it left some marks. We'll go away so you can rest." He signed the others to go and they left the room. Donnie relaxed and fell asleep, knowing that the war between brothers was over.

 **A/n: this is it. The next chapter will be a bit of a "this was how things went on", so it will be short.**


	19. Chapter 19: Together again

**Chapter 19: Together again**

 **A/n: Last chapter everybody. I must say it was fun writing this and posting it online. This chapter will be very short and about how things went on. Have fun reading (for the last time)!**

A month later Donnie was back on his feet, but still a little wobbly. He started training with his brothers again, but they were going easy on him. Zillah has become a very good friend to the turtles, especially with Donnie. From now on, Donnie works on his projects with Zillah at the library, but he sleeps and trains at the turtles' lair. They even built a tunnel from the library to the sewers. After some training, everything was back to normal, except for the friendship with Zillah AKA Shadow and the new respect they gained for Donnie.

The end

 **A/n: That was it, everybody. The ending sucks, I know. I loved writing this and sharing it with you guys. Reviews are still very much welcome. Tell me if the story was good and if you liked the ending and stuff like that. Also tell me if I should post more. I probably will post my new story: "Experiment 107". It's about Donnie (of course) when something goes wrong and the brothers have to deal with a different Donnie. More about that later, when I post it. First I have to think of a good summary for it.**


End file.
